Measuring systems, e.g. oscilloscopes and logic analyzers, are known that decode the signals of a bus like a USBx, I2C, UART, SPI, LIN, FlexRay and CAN bus. These measuring systems decode the analog bus signal in order to extract the values of the signal data packages of the bus signal.
It is known to visualize the frames or packages of the decoded bus signal in a honeycomb-like shape. However, if the frames are short compared to the time base of the display of the measurement system, it is not possible to distinguish single frames. It is known to solve this problem using tables containing the frames and their values. However, identifying single frames or even packages in these tables is time consuming.